


A Mess at the Captor Cafe

by CCKurusu



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Also I am n o t a writer so this is not as good as it could be, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Li Syaoran is a Mess™, Oh this is also, One Shot, Other than that it's just a mass of, Pining, Rated T just cause I used a few swear words, coffee shop AU, just a fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCKurusu/pseuds/CCKurusu
Summary: Li Syaoran is just going about his life as any normal college student would. Working at a cafe, trying to make sure his grades don't drop, and trying to figure out if he'll ever be able to create a comprehensible sentence to Kinomoto Sakura ever in his lifetime.He was pretty sure the latter was a lost cause, until said beauty walked into the cafe he worked at and turned this poor boy into a gooey mess of emotions.Or Syaoran works at a cafe and has also been pining after Sakura for 2 years now.





	A Mess at the Captor Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT A WRITER! Let's just get that out of the way right now. The last time I wrote something was over a year ago and even then it was just a mass of bs. But the small amount of good fics for this couple just kicked something in me that made me create this. So!!! Again!!! I'm not a writer I just have a lot of emotions for these kids!!!  
> But I hope you at least enjoy those emotions?

College is an extremely educational place that teaches many people how to go about the world. In this wonderful building of knowledge, we can all agree there are three big topics every student learns about the world here!  
1\. Trust no one  
2\. Time isn’t real (especially when you have 2 part time jobs, volunteering, and still get study time in. Some people are terrifying.)  
3\. Coffee is god

Luckily for Li Syaoran, he had one less thing on that list to worry about, thanks to his part time job at a cafe.Though, while the free coffee was a great perk, he would rather have no job and just use the money his mother keeps trying to push his way to live a life of luxury during his college experience. Syaoran, however, was stubborn. He’d lived his whole life riding his mother's coattail and not working hard for himself. This was how he decided that college would be 100% on him. Sure he was grateful for his mother's help and he loved her with all of his heart, but he made a promise to himself that he would work 10x harder to make up for all those years of not trying at all.

And so, here he is. Behind the counter of the Captor Cafe, owned by his friends family (and also family friend), Tomoyo Daidouji. She was an.... Interesting one. Tomoyo had always talked about becoming a fashion designer as a little kid, but once she reached age 18 her family had decided to have her care for a small cafe they owned. Not that she hated it! In fact she loved her job, and she was even granted permission to be able to redesign the uniforms for the workers (a little frilly if you ask Syaoran, but whatever made Tomoyo happen in the end!). The girl almost always seemed to be in high spirits, especially when it came to teasing Syaoran. She used to not do it as much, sometimes to make fun of his height or if he ever wore an outfit that she did not approve of. Recently, however, the boy couldn’t catch a break from her countless teasing.

This being because Li Syaoran, son to one of the richest women in all of Hong Kong and who also just so happens to be the Tomoyo Daidouji’s best friend, had a crush. Like, a big crush. Like a 2 year long crush. Like a ‘there’s no possible way for me to even be able to form coherent sentences around them’ crush. Luckily, and also unluckily, Syaoran and this person had only one interaction, if that’s what you could even call it.

It honestly wasn’t even anything extravagant. He had been studying in the library when she had popped out of nowhere, asking if she could borrow one of his pens. Which is a normal question! He a pack of pens sitting in front of him, so it was fair that she had come to him to ask out of all the people in the room.

What wasn’t fair is how pretty she was. Silky amber colored hair that seemed to bounce in just the right directions, her emerald green eyes that shone even brighter than the gemstone itself, and she always donned the most adorable outfits (today’s being a pastel pink button up complimented with a pair of pastel blue overall shorts). Her smile was bright. Innocent. The world as a whole seemed to have become purer with just her smile alone.

Syaoran was too lost in her beauty to realize he was being talked to. At least, not until the girl waved her hand in front of his face, trying to grab his attention.

“Uh… Wuh?” A smooth talker at his finest. Syaoran's entire face a tinged a bright pink in embarrassment. Out of all the things to say to the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen on their first interaction, his mouth decides to go with the words “uh wuh?” This was already off to just a wonderful start.

His self loathing came to an immediate halt when beauty itself began talking again.

“I was just wondering if I could borrow one of your pens?” Her petite fingers pointed at the bag once more.

And this was where it all went downhill.

“Uh! I! Y-yah-” Though, just as he was reaching for the bag, she also had reached out for it. Meaning: their hands touched. And Syaoran, this poor mess of a kid, pulled his hand away so fast that the bag of pens spilled all over the ground. Instead of helping pick them up like a good person, the boy freaked out and ran away. He ran away. Leaving the goddess to pick up the pens that he spilled himself because he doesn’t know how to function properly in front of the pretty girl. He had also forgot his phone and had to go back a couple hours later to grab it because he was too scared to go back in and face her.

Oh god, facing her. He could never face her ever again. Goodbye any kind of future he could have had with her, whether it just be friendship or otherwise.

This, of course, didn’t mean he stopped crushing or silently watching her whenever she came into his view. Especially when Tomoyo has made it her own job to point the girl out whenever she passed by. This usually ended in Syaoran jumping into the nearest bush, the tips of his ears beet red and heart pounding at just the thought of her being nearby.

A bell brought the boy back to the present. He probably shouldn’t be daydreaming in the middle of work, anyways. So, he straightened up and set back into work mode.

“Hello! Welcome to Captor Cafe, how may I hel-” The rest of the sentence ended up getting trapped in his throat. No way. Seriously this could not be happening right now. 

Sakura Kinomoto, Li Syaoran’s “very big crush”, was standing right in front of him. In the empty cafe. Alone. She gave him a small smile and he could simultaneously feel his heart grow and his insides melting. The butterflies in his stomach only just a small beginning to how nervous this poor kid was. He could practically feel the room spinning! With what little tiny part of him was still intact, Syaoran tried his hardest to seem like he wasn’t internally and externally dying. Clearing his throat, he tried to go on.

“Y-you? How, uh… how may.. y-you help m..e? Er… no I m-mean…” His fumbling was cut off with that cute giggle of hers. Lord he could listen to that sweet sound for the rest of his life and never tire of it. How was everything she did so effortlessly adorable?

“It’s alright, I know what you mean Li-kun!” Oh good lord his heart almost jumped out of his chest. She knows his name!!! She knows who he is!!! Which was very bittersweet because nice! She knows who he is! But also holy shit she knows who he is that’s TERRIFYING. This was all just too overwhelming for Syaoran. Trying to keep his mind straight was almost impossible.

“H-... How do… you…” He didn’t finish the sentence, but it seemed like she understood what he was asking. A small “o” shape formed on her lips before she let out a little chuckle.

“You’re THE Li Syaoran! The talk of the school, next to Daidouji-san! How could I not know you?” She paused, looked him up and down, and laughed. “While you are as handsome as they say, you’re not as suave as they like to pretend you are!” Almost immediately after she said this, her eyes widened, as if realizing something. She began flailing about and tripping over her word. “S-sorry! That probably sounded rude! I just meant that a lot of the girls I talk with always go on and on about how you’re basically a perfect prince charming and it’s actually quite nice to know that you’re not as perfect as they make you out to be and holy cow why am I telling you all of this sorry I’ll shut up now.” With a forced laugh and a bright pink face, she looked down at her shoes.

That was…. So cute….

Syaoran honestly couldn’t help but laugh at her little rant she gave, which surprised him. Just minutes ago he was a blubbering mess, and now he’s laughing at the girl of his dreams being a blubbering mess! What sort of flip flop had just happened.

It wasn’t until he calmed himself down before realizing Sakura had been laughing along with him. They both stood there, smiling at each other. The silence was comfortable and it felt like they were the only two on the planet.

“I don’t mean to interrupt this beautiful moment between you two but...” Tomoyo had shown up out of seemingly nowhere, pointing at the couple of people standing just behind Sakura. “While I wish I could watch this go on forever, you are starting to get a line, Syaoran.”

And just like that, they both had gone back to being a blubbering mess. Sakura had made her order and Syaoran worked to try and get the line back down. Every now and then one of them would glance at the other, only to get caught and make both of them turn into human tomatoes. Once Syaoran was able to get everyone their orders and free himself from the counter, Tomoyo wasted no time to tease the boy to hell and back.

“Quite a moment you had going with Miss. Kinomoto over there! Wish I could have gotten a picture of it, it was beautiful, honestly.” The giggle she gave would have sounded sweet and innocent to anyone else, but to Syaoran it was pure evil. “So?”

“So what?”

His confusion only brightened her smile. It was… devilish… terrifying… what in the world was she planning?

“Why are you over here talking to me when you could be over there asking her out on a date? It’s the least she deserves after you’ve been making gooey stares at her for the past 2 years!”

Oh god. Oh no. No way in hell would Syaoran be able to handle asking her out on a date. Sure he could maybe possibly say hi to her without his entire brain running away from him now, but even that was a big maybe. Asking her out on a date?? That’s an entire other level!

“I-.. I don’t think I could-”

“Um… Li-kun..”

The voice made his head turn so fast you could’ve mistaken the kid for an owl. Just as he was about to ask if she needed help with anything, a quiet “you’re welcome” was whispered into his ear.

Dammit… What did this girl do…

“How… can I help you?” Nice! Didn’t stutter too badly! That’s a first!

“Uh.. well..” She fiddled with her fingers, trying to find the words she wanted to say. “D-Daidouji-san said… you, um… w-wanted to ask me something?”

And there it is, the end of his life. Rest in Piece Li Syaoran, you’ve lived a nice life.

“I… um… w-what.” Her face fell at his words, which made him freak out a little. “I mean! I just! I! Um!” Come on words!! “It’s just- I- I was only think- wondering if..” Deep breath, just rip the bandaid off.

“WOULD YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?”

It wasn’t meant to be yelled, but he sure yelled it. At least he knows she heard him. Hell, he was pretty sure the old man 5 blocks down heard him. As much as he wanted to apologize he was too busy being in shock and in anxious anticipation to even think about it.

To say Sakura was surprised would be a ginormous understatement. The girl had jumped, backed away, and looked as if she had just gotten yelled at. Cause, well, in a sense she pretty much did. Even after realizing what sentence the yelled words had formed, she didn’t get much better. In fact she got worse. Face bright red, legs trembling, arms waving around… if Syaoran wasn’t having the biggest freak out of his life he could have found this whole situation hilarious.

“Um! I- uh-!”

WHACK!

That, he had not expected. The girl had slapped both of her cheeks (to calm herself down, he guessed?) and took a few deep breaths. Once she had herself together, Sakura looked back up at the boy, eyes filled with determination.

“I-... I would love to.”

Oh.

She said yes.

Sakura Kinomoto, the girl Syaoran has been pining after for 2 years now said yes to going on a date with him.

The roaring applause followed by shouts of “FINALLY” were what had brought the end to Syaoran shift, and the start to something he had never expected to happen.


End file.
